The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Since the dawn of recorded history, man has endeavored to maintain a link between themselves and their deceased loved ones. This is typically accomplished through the use of a memorial such as a headstone, statue, or other such monument. These monuments are typically located adjacent to the burial site of the deceased, and serve as a permanent reminder to the legacy of a loved one. However, owing to increased concern for health conditions around cemeteries, the ever-increasing costs of earth burials, and the increasingly scarce availability of burial space, cremation has become a widely popular alternative to the more traditional whole-body interment.
To this end, the cremated remains of an individual are typically placed within a vessel such as an urn, for example, prior to being returned to a family member or loved one. At this point, the family members must decide what to do with the ashes. For example, many cemeteries offer patrons the option of purchasing a burial space that is specifically designed for the internment of cremated remains, while other families choose to scatter the ashes of their loved ones. Still others opt to remember their loved ones by keeping the urn containing the cremated ashes in their homes.
However, until now these urns have been generally unsatisfactory because they are readily identifiable as an urn, offer mere token customization options, and do not generally convey a suitable and enduring monument to the departed which can remain with families for generations to come.
Accordingly, the need exists for a memorial urn which can be custom crafted to create a unique and lasting tribute to a loved one that includes a sealed compartment for securely and permanently housing the cremated remains.